


From New York To San Fransokyo

by Vianna_spt



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, New York, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Robots, San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6), San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (Big Hero 6), Science, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vianna_spt/pseuds/Vianna_spt
Summary: Two teenage boys , orphaned at a small age , living with there aunts . Teenage boys who lost their loved ones in an incident which made them what they are now....... superheroes.Peter Parker and Hiro Hamada , prodigious brainy boys , cute lovable nerds , cheeky teenagers , headstrong superheroes,  trying to carry the weight of the world on their on shoulders . This is the story of what happens when they're brought together by circumstances . Would they be able to make things right of would they be dragged down by the ghosts of their past .I'm not very good at introductions, but please give this story a try .This is totally obvious but still .... I don't own any charecters from Spider-man,  Big Hero or any other Marvel Charecter.





	1. Chapter : 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start with the story is want to make some things clear. Hiro and Peter are both sixteenth, so the story basically takes place 2 years after the events of Big Hero 6 and some time after the events of Spider-man homecoming and obviously before Avengers infinity war .

Peter was sitting on the roof of a random building , suited up watching over New York with a half empty can of coke in his hand. This was a rare peaceful day regarding the crime department , the only crime he had to handle was a man trying to mug a thirteen year old boy , Peter had webbed him to a wall and called the cops and that was approximately two hours ago . His day was going smoothly, he had an amazing day at school and he was still buzzing with excitement, he just had to talk to someone about it , someone who wasn't Ned or MJ , he wanted to tell aunt May but not over the phone and she was currently working on her hospital shift , he was pretty sure that Happy would not want to here him rambling about school . The only other person he could think of was Tony . 

The day Tony had taken away his suit was when Peter had realized that Tony actually listened to his audio reports and messages and he and Tony had gotten a lot closer lately . 'Maybe it's worth a try.' Peter thought , but he still needed a reason to contact him first . Working on the suit was a perfect excuse so Peter started thinking of every possible thing that could have ever gone wrong with his suit , he finally remembered that a few days ago he had gotten a hole in his suit while stopping a bank robbery , he had gone home and stiched it up with needle and thread without thinking much but now he thought of it , a few micro circuits were probably severed because the heating in his suit wasn't working uniformly . Though it did not bother Peter at all , it still felt like a valid reason to contact Tony. 

"Hay Karen can you record my voice message for Mr. Stark ." Peter said .

"Recording message after beep ." 

*beep* "Mr. Stark I got a hole in my suit about a week ago and I think that it messed up some wires , can I swing over so you can have a look at it ?" Peter said .

"Message sent " Karen said .

Peter took the last sip of coke from his can , he crushed the can and threw it at a trash can diagonally 100 metres away . The can went straight in . 

" So Karen , how long do you think it would take for Mr. Stark to listen and reply to my message ?" He asked , lowering himself so he was lying on his back and pulled down the lower portion of his mask so it covered his mouth again . 

"Seeing to his past records it can take something between a minute and two hours . According to the data collection in the previous months there are 70% chances that you shall receive his reply within and hour . " 

" I don't think I can wait for an hour , I guess I'll just tell you why I'm so happy tod-" before he could even compleat his sentance he was interrupted by Karen .

"Incoming message from Mr. Stark -" the message started to play ,"Swing in kid , I'm in my personal lab , you already known which floor. I'm giving you 10 minutes to get here . " 

"I'm on my way Mr. Stark " Peter replied to the message as he swung his way to the Stark tower .  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
Peter changed in to his normal clothes, jeans and a jacket over a science pun t-shirt that read ' you matter unless you multiply yourself by the speed of light , then you energy ' and walked out of the secret room behind the Stark tower which was made especially for him so he could change his suit before he entered the Stark tower .

Peter walked straight to Happy who was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper , greeting any worker who passed him on his way . 

"Good evening Happy , " Peter asked with a smile . If it had been before Vulture, happy would have probably ignored him or been irritated at him but the incident had greatly changed the way Happy saw Peter .

Happy game him a tight lipped smile ,the best anyone other than Tony could bring out of him and replied, " He's in his private lab in floor 90 , he's expecting you ." 

" Thank you Mr. Hogan " Peter said with smile and walked off to the lift . His still had a smile but he also felt a little uneasy because he had a feeling that Tony would most likely not be happy about the fact that he didn't tell him about the suit earlier and also stopped Karen from doing it . 

Peter entered the lift and entered the floor number. A message flashed on the screen over the dial , reading 'please scan your badge to verify your authority to enter the floor . ' . Peter scanned his badge against the scanner and the lift started moving up . The door of the lift opened and Peter walked out of it , normally he had to ask Friday to notify Tony about his arrival so Tony would open the door of his lab to let him in but today the door to his lab was already open for him , now Peter was sure that Tony was pissed at him . 

Peter took a deep breath and walked into the lab with a big smile , "Good evening Mr. Stark ", he Greeted .

Tony turned to face him , his expressions not particularly happy , "kid , would you mind explaining why you were swinging around the town in a damaged suit for an entire week . Why didn't you tell me about it earlier. Have you forgotten what I told you about damaging the suit. " He said in a slightly angry tone . 

" Umm, I didn't think that it was serious ." , Peter tried to defend himself. 

" well kid , remember what I said ? Even if the suit is damaged to the slightest bit, you got to bring it straight to me. I decide whether it's serious or not . Now show me the suit . " 

Peter muttered a low " Sorry Mr. Stark. " and pulled out the suit from his bag and lay it on the lab table. 

Tony examined the three inch on the suit's left flank which Peter has finely stitched up , so finely that it was almost invisible . He took a scissor and cut the stitching before asking Friday to scan it and check for the broken circuits. 

While Friday scanned the suit and started listing the broken wires and circuits Tony turned to look a Peter who was starring into nothing , deep in thoughts ,a smile plastered on his lips . " Hay kid , were you hurt . " He asked . 

When Peter didn't answer him , Tony snapped his fingers in front of him and said "kid , you here " 

" Sorry, were you saying something ?" , Peter asked , snapping out of his thoughts. 

" I asked whether you were hurt when this -" Tony gestured to the rip in the suit " - happened. " 

" Oh, not really, I don't remember when it happened at all , I just noticed it once I got home . " 

"Alright kid -" Tony took a long pause "- just take care , okay , I don't want you swinging around in a damaged suit because there may be something seriously wrong with .", he finally said . He may not admit it but he had started caring a lot about this certain spider-kid. 

" I will ,Mr. Stark. "

" since you are already here , I wanted to know what you think about mechanical extra limbs ? " Tony asked as he placed the suit under a large magnifying glass and started soldering the wires . 

" You mean like the Dr. Octavious kind ?" 

" yaa similar to that ." 

" Well they are really hard to fight against . The livarage that it gives can actually be helpful in scaling burning buildings, I guess it would help in case the floor's burning too. Why are you asking that out of no where though? "

" I was just wondering , since you fought with that Octavious some time back ." Tony said, stopping his work for a moment . 

"Okay. " Peter replied , stretching the end . 

Tony removed his safety goggles and turned to facing Peter again , "the wires are fixed but I will have to keep the suit overnight to patch up the fabric ." he told him. 

" Damn Kid are you an imposter ? Coz, you're acting suspicious now , it's so not like you to let me take your suit for the night without arguing the slightest. " 

" No Mr. Stark, my head is just a little preoccupied. That's it." 

" Okay kid , tell me what preoccupied your head , you look a little too happy today ." Tony said , adding air quotes to 'preoccupied '.

A large goofy grin appeared on his face , his eyes were already filled with sparks of excitement. Peter was almost always talkative around Tony , all he needed was for him to show the slightest sign of interest . 

"Ned and I are going to present out work at Sciencicon, its like the biggest science exposition in the world ,it's heald once every four years I still can't believe it's happening , we have been dreaming about going there for so long and the best part is that it's being held in San Fransokyo this year , at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology , not only is that like one of the best science collage in world but the city itself is the largest and most advanced hub of robotics , damn, the robotic tech there is even more advanced than Wakanda . I've been dying to visit that place ever since I first found out about it , and that was when I was 12 . I feel so happy , it's like a dream come true , it feels so surreal, literally too good to be true . Annnd all our expenses will be taken care of by the Sciencicon council right from the flight tickets to the hotel rooms plus spending money, this way I wouldn't feel guilty for spending aunt May's hard earned savings . I can't even explain how happy I feel right now " 

Tony couldn't help but smile at the teen genius' excitement , hell , his smile was just so contagious. Happiness radiated of Peter and Tony basked in it , Peter's enthusiasm always lit up Tony's heart , ever single one of his looks of admiration for the slightest gestures of kindness from Tony made him feel less guilty of his past deeds , it made him feel like a better person , Peter made him actually feel like he was not the horrible scumbag that the media sometimes made him look like , he made him feel human . Though Tony had only contacted Peter during the sakovia accords thinking of his as a good addition for the fight ,but that boy had slowly grown on him , deep down he was like family to him now . 

" Thats amazing kid ,Umm -" Tony paused for a moment and looked at Peter for some time who patiently waited for him to finish what he was saying ," - uh , kid I -uh - I feel so proud of you " He finally said and reached out a little towards Peter who imidiatly wrapped him into a hug . 

Tony stiffened under his embrace for a moment before patting his back lightly and said, " Kid , I was actually reaching for something behind you " 

Peter pulled away , his face giving away his embarrassment, "uh okay Mr. Stark , I just felt like hugging you , your gestures are really confusing . " 

Tony picked up a piece of rag to wipe his hands, which he didn't need in the first place , honeatly ,he was trying to pat his back but he was too embarrassed to admit it . 

" I think this would be the perfect time for me to tell you that I am invited to and will be attending the San Fransokyo Sciencicon." Tony said. 

Peter's pupils dilated a little, just when he thought things couldn't get any better , this happened , " this is so amazing Mr. Stark . " . His face was now hurting from smiling to much and yet he couldn't stop smileing .

" I'm going to contact the Sciencicon council about you and that Lead friend -" 

" It's Ned " Peter corrected Tony . 

" Yeah whatever it is , I'm going to tell them to cancel your flight bookings and all , you two would be travelling with me ." 

Peter inhaled sharply and looked at him in disbelief, " you- you're really doing that ?" 

"Yes I am , I don't need you going all out as Spider-man over there now, do I? I need to stop you from doing something stupid , which is very typical of you ." 

Peter stared at him speechless, even when Tony took him to Germany he travelled with Happy, not Tony himself and his heart swelled with the thought of travelling his mentor, now his secret father figure . 

" so what is it that you would be showcasing? " Tony asked out of sheer curiosity .

" That -" Peter paused for a dramatic effect ,"- is going to be a surprise for you " He finished with a tiny smirk . 

Before Tony could protest , Peter's phone chimed with a text message. Peter took out his phone to check it . Message was from aunt May , it read ' Peter, I'm bringing Chinese take outs with me, I'll be home in 10 minutes . I larb you ' 

' I larb you too aunt May ' Peter texted back and then looked at Tony. "I need to go Mr. Stark, aunt May'll reach home in 10 minutes , I have to get home before she does. " He told him .

"Alright kid , I'll ask Happy to drop you since I'm keeping your suit overnight, you'll reach home much faster that way . " 

" Thank you Mr. Stark " Peter said once again before waving and walking out of the lab


	2. Two

Hiro was snapped out of his thoughts by Gogo who literally knocked on his head and said, " knock knock, earth to Hiro, are you still in there?" 

"I'm sorry, I just got distracted by my train of thoughts, what were you saying ?" Hiro asked as he rubbed the spot where Gogo had hit him. 

Gogo shook her head slightly, she had noticed that he had been zoning out a lot lately .

" I was asking whether you were going to take part in the Expo. "Wasabi repeated himself. 

Hiro's eyes widened a bit," Wait, what Expo? " He asked . 

"Dude are you crazy, everyone at SFIT, no everyone in San Fransokyo has been fussing about it for months . The Sciencicon science exposition ." Fred said, his eyes wide in disbelief. 

" yaa right, it just slipped out of my mind . When is it , again? " 

"In a week, it's opening day is next Sunday ." Gogo answered his question. 

Honey lemon placed her hand on his shoulder as she spoke ,"Hiro, you've been zoning out a lot lately and spend almost all of your time alone I your lab , is everything alright ? If something's wrong you can talk to us about it." . Honey lemon remembered how Hiro had withdrawn everyone nd everything after Tadashi's death , baymax had diagnosed him with depression back then and though a long time had passed since then and things were as normal as it could possibly be with their lives as superheroes, she was still worried that he maight relapse. 

" it's alright Honey Lemon." Hiro sighed . 

"Well Hiro, there's definitely something going on in that big brain of yours , now spill ." Gogo demanded.

Hiro sighed again, he knew he had to tell them , they were the only ones who could help him anyway . 

" I have been trying to find a way to upgrade our suits to make them safer and stronger and maybe bring nanotechnology into the picture, tight know , make them a little more like the newest Ironman suit. "Hiro explained . 

"You should have told us earlier, you're stressing too much about it also five brains work better than one ,right " Wasabi said.

" I know... u was just planning to surprise you all once it was done . ", Hiro lowered his eyes to his lap. 

"It's the thought that counts, plus it would be so much more fun to work on our suits together , after the Sciencicon thought .", Honey lemon wrapped him in a semi side hug sort of thing . 

Hiro suddenly remembered that Honey lemon was one of the student representatives in the Sciencicon preparation management committee and he started feeling guilty for not not being more involved . It wasn't like he was not excited about the Expo, he was just as crazy excited about it as everyone else, only he had been thinking about the suits too much . Maybe his friends were right , he should stop stressing so much about them at least until after the Sciencicon.

"So, is anyone of you presenting anything at the Expo? " Hiro asked. SFIT students had their own advantage for being the host collage, unlike other participants who had to register at least a month in advanced in order to be able to take part ,the registration deadline for SFITians was Thursday, 2 days before the Expo. 

The rest of the team mates made eye contact with Fred and nodded as if they were finally about to put some great conspiracy into play. Fred gulped, why Gogo, Honey lemon and Wasabi had chosen him as their spokesperson was beyond him but it was too late to blackout now.

"No one really. All of them are saying that their project aren't compleat yet , but- " Fred made air quotes around 'compleat yet before he looks at all of his team mates except Hiro and starts rubbing his hands together , a clear indicator of nervousness. 

"But ?" Hiro questioned, eyeing him suspiciously . 

" We were thinking you should showcase Baymax at the Expo. " Fred finally blurted out . 

It was Hiro's turn to look at them with disbelief now . "I can't do it, Baymax is not my creation, or my idea , it's Tadashi. I can't do it ." He said .

" Come on Hiro ! Tadashi created Baymax so he could help people and for that to happen , we would have to present it to the world first.It would be slandering his dream if we keep something with so much potential to ourselves ! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, don't you think that Tadashi would have wanted Baymax to be showcased as Sciencicon. We have to do this for Tadashi, Hiro , we have to fulfil his dream " Gogo stared straight into Hiro's eyes as she spoke, this was probably the first time Hiro had heard her say more than one sentance at a time . 

Hiro looked at his friends, he could tell by their faces that all of them agreed with Gogo. The clips that Baymax had shown him the day they first went against Robert Callahagn started flashing in front of his eyes, in one of those clips Tadashi had been saying to Baymax, "you don't understand this buddy, but the world needs you. ". Deep down even he himself believed that she was right . 

"You're right but why don't anyone of you present him instead -" Hiro suggested, " the last time I presented something at an Expo ..... I lost Tadashi that day . I- I don't think I can do this. " 

"But Hiro, after having to leave Baymax into the portal, you were the one to rebuild him, not anyone of us but you ." Said Wasabi .

" I know Wasabi but - "

Gogo interrupted him mid sentence , saying, " No buts Hiro, either you present Baymax or he isn't being presented at all. You have five days, do think about it." 

The entire table was silent, eyes focused at him, waiting for him to say something. 

Hiro let out yet another sigh and nodded slowly ," I'll think about it " 

Just moments later Aunt Cass approached their table ," It's time to close the cafe, would you all like to stay for dinner ?" She asked with a genuine but tired smile . 

"No aunt Cass, not today , we were just about to leave " honey lemon replied apologetically as she started collecting her belongings from the table . The rest followed her lead .

"So, how much is our bill ?" Gogo asked when she was done . 

"Oh, no need, it's on the house ." Aunt Cass replied . Ever since Tadashi introduced his friends to her, Cass Hamada has refused to take a dime from them and yet they asked for the bill everytime because they felt like they were abusing her kindness . 

Fred stayed back for a moment and when everyone left he whispered to Hiro, "Think about it, but don't overthink it buddy ."

+×+×+×+×+×+×+×+×+×+×+×+

Hiro had quite an uneasy sleep and he was already wide awake and paceing his room restlessly at the cracking of dawn, by 6 O' clock he he had already brushed, taken a bath and was compleatly dressed . He moved the screen that separated his room from the part of the room that was earlier used by Tadashi. 

His feet led him to Tadashi's closet, he opened it looked at the array of blazer jackets hanging there, his mind instantly wandered back to the time when Tadashi was alive and they would try each others clothes and mimick eachother just for fun . He missed those days, more than that , he missed Tadashi . 

He skimmed through the blazer jackets of different colours and designs, he remembered how Tadashi had changed almost his entire wardrobe after completing high-school, Hiro himself hadn't really changed his clothing and colour palette at all ,the only thing that he did was replacing his cargo pants with plain khaki pants . 

Hiro finally found what he was looking for, the dark blue blazer jacket that was slightly smaller than the others . He removed his SFIT sweatshirt and tried on the jacket . He observed himself in the mirror, for the first time in his life, Tadashi's blazer actually fit him . It went well with his pants and the plain white t-shirt he had worn under his sweatshirt. It did not hide his muscles like his sweatshirt and made him look smarter. He had already decided that he would wear it while introducing Baymax to the world .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I tried to write a group conversation. I hope you liked the chapter 
> 
> ~ love, viannairis


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before starting the chapter I would like to specify something. The project or rather the idea for the presentation that I have used later in the chapter belongs to Fionn Ferreira from Ireland, I found it on the Google Science Fair website, he was the google science fair winner 2018-19.
> 
> The presentation part is kinda long so I'll mark from where it starts and where it ends in case anyone of you would like to skip it.

" Take care and don't forget to call me once you land ." Aunt May kissed Peter on his forehead and hurried inside her car. once inside the driving seat she looked at Peter once again and said, " I larb you Peter. "

" I larb you too Aunt May." Peter replied with a smile.

" Alright, bye then, have fun. All the best for your presentation, make me proud." May said from the window of the car.

" I will Aunt May. Now go, isn't your lunch break about to end. " Peter reminded her .

" Oh yes, Bye Peter. " May Parker hurriedly waved at him. Peter reciprocated her wave and she drove off.

Once Aunt May's car was out of sight Peter called Ned, "Hello Ned, I'm at the airport entrance, where are you?" He asked.

"Right behind you" Ned replied.

Peter narrowed his eyes a little at Ned's reply and turned around only to find a half walking, half running towards him. Peter pressed the end call option.

" Peter ! I'm so excited , we are going to San Fransokyo to present our project AND we are going to travel with Tony Freaking Stark ! I'm so excited, It's unbelievable !" Ned squealed excitedly when he reached Peter.

" I know Ned. Its just so amazing, almost like a dream. No, it actually a dream come true ." Peter too gushed with the same amount of excitement .

The two teenagers were practically buzzing with excitement. Its been weeks since the first found out and since that day their excitement had refused to diminish . The day they had anticipated so badly was finally here. Eleven more hours and they would be landing in san Fransokyo, the city of any science enthusiast's dream and any robotic enginer's paradise .

Only once they entered the airport did they realise that they had no idea where to go. Last time, when Tony had taken him to Germany, Peter didn't have to come to the airport since the jet had taken off from the avengers tower itself, peter had just followed Happy but at the airport, he knew nothing about where to board a privet jet from. They were about to travel in Tony's private jet with him but they needed to find him first .

After some time of fruitless searching and a phone call, they finally found Tony in the V.I.P. waiting area , where they were almost not allowed to enter because Peter forgot his Stark internship I.D. badge at home. Another half an hour later they were in the air.

Once in the flight, Tony started doing something in his Stark Pad, Ned was too overwhelmed by the mere presence of Tony Stark, Peter would have tried to have a conversation with Tony but he did not want Ned to feel left out so Ned and him just sat their watching movies.

After the end of the second movie , Ned said out of nowhere, " You know Peter, I was so excited to go to San Fransokyo that I almost forgot to pack my formals for the presentation. "

" You're wearing formals for our presentation at Sciencicon ?!" Peter asked. They had talked about every possible thing about Sciencicon except what they would be wearing during their presentation.

"Yes, I mean not the entire suit, just the blazer and pants with a normal t-shirt. Can you imagine the amount of people that would be present there, we have to look our best. Don't tell me you weren't going to wear formals."

"Of course I wasn't! I thought we would be wearing our regular clothes. Aunt May told me to pack my homecoming suit but I told her we were wearing or regular clothes for the presentation !" Peter said, his eyes wide in a semi horrified expression.

Ned rubbed his eyes a bit, "Alright then, since we are presenting together , we must match. We'll just do the presentation in our normal clothes. " he said, thought he tried to hide it, disappointment was evident in his voice .

Tony had been discreetly listening to their conversation, he decided that this was the perfect time for having to join in it. " You two are presenting your work in your regular clothes?" He asked, pretending that Ned's words just like reached his ears and he was not at all purposely evesdroping on their conversation.

"yes" both the boys replied in unison .

"may I ask why ?" Tony asked, keeping up his 'I wasn't evesdroping' act. this wasn't his first visit at sciencicon and he knew from his previous visits that most presenters dressed up for and he knew for sure that if Peter and Ned went in casual clothing, they would surely feel out of place.

"Peter didn't bring any formal clothes " Ned answered.

"That's it ? I will get you a suit for sciencicon then." Tony casually announced.

"No, Mr. Stark, there's no need for that!" Peter protested.

Tony ignored his protests and said," Friday, contact that famous stylist from San Fransokyo-

"Akio Adashino, Boss?"

" Yaa him, ask him to come to our hotel with suits in Peter's size." He ordered.

"He has been contacted Boss." Friday said a moment later.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When the jet landed at San Fransokyo airport it was already dark. All during the car ride to their hotel, 'The Blue Cherry Blossom', Peter and Ned were just gaping out of the window in awe. Taking in all the neon and led lights that illuminated the city. The sight of the air balloons, shining in the dark sky, captivating them . The skyscrapers weren't much different from those in New York but somehow the night appeared so much more colourful and bright.

The Blue Cherry Blossom turned out to be the most luxurious hotel Peter and Ned had laid foot on. The manager himself escorted the boys and Tony to their rooms. they had separate rooms side by side, 'Emperor' suits, one of the most luxurious set of rooms at the hotel.

Peter decided to take a nice long bubble bath to ease his muscles after the flight. He hadn't really realized how tired he was until he entered the jacuzzi. After the bath he felt so relaxed his eyes already started to droop. The moment his body hit the mattress he immediately fell asleep on the heated waterbed.

Peter was woken up by the ringing of his doorbell. He yawned and stretched, he felt so fresh and rested, like he had never slept better in his life. He went and opened the door to find Ned standing there," Dude what the hell were you doing . I called you at least five times." he said.

"Sorry, I fell asleep, the waterbed is just so good." Peter said.

"I know man, me too, it feels like I've never slept better in my life." Ned sidetracked.

"So?"

" Oh right, Tony Stark is calling us in his room, seems like that Akio Adashino has arrived ."

Since Tony was so determined to get him something semi-formal for Sciencicon, Peter had decided that he would just pick the least expensive blazer but Tony turned out to be smarter , before calling Peter and Ned he had Akio remove all the price tags .

Peter and Ned were shocked for a moment by what they saw when they entered Tony's hotel room. Tony was talking to a very well dressed man, in his late twenties or early thirties at the max, while he looked through the the two arrays full of formal clothing, just the mear thought of trying all of them exhausted Peter. Tony introduced them to Akio Adashino and then the trialothon began . 

After trying on many different clothes, they finally narrowed down the choices to a burgundy pant and coat ensemble with a t-shirt of the same colour ( the far from home premier suit, I f-ing love it ) an a pitch black blazer and pants with a white t-shirt. Peter finally choose the ___ (I leave the choice to you, just choose the one that you think would look more appropriate at the Science fair, do tell me which one you choose) 

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

The big presentation day for Peter and Ned finally arrived . They woke up early and got dressed, Ned was wearing a sky blue blazer over a navy blue t-shirt and black pants . Both Peter and Ned were so nervous that neither of them had the stomach to eat breakfast . Tony had actually threatened them by saying that he won't let them leave the hotel I'd they don't eat anything . Tony wasn't going to let them go empty stomached, especially not Peter because of his hyperactive metabolism . 

After they finally got some food inside them, Tony drove them to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology in a Matte Black Audio R8.

"So, your project is related to Environment and Healthcare, huh ." Tony asked, trying to ease their nerves as he waited for the signal to turn green . 

Ned opened his mouth to reply but Peter cut him off saying, " we aren't telling you, you'll see when our presentation starts ." 

"Kid I'm not stupid Okay, if you are presenting your project today then it has to be related to Environment and Healthcare, it's today's the am afterall ." Tony rolled his eyes at them through the rear view mirror while pressing his feet on the accelerator .

The Sciencicon was spread over a span of 3 days each day dedicated to a specific topic, subject or theme . The first day was the opening ceremony and the theme was innovation and media, Today- the second day's theme was Environment and Healthcare and third say was going to be dedicated to the few rare things that somehow didn't manage to fall into either category and was followed by the closing ceremony .

They reached their destination and watched the other people presenting , there were almost two hours until Peter and Ned's presentation . Nervousness had made both the means unusually quiet. Peter had also turned overly jumpy and was having slight trouble holding back his super strength . By the time it was time for their presentation, Peter had already almost torn a bathroom door off its hinges, left a hand impression on the arm of a metallic bench and created a small barely noticeable crater on a small barely noticeable dent on the wall behind the dustbin where a badly aimed empty plastic water bottle had hit . 

Peter and Ned climbed on the stage. Peter looked at the crowd and his throat went dry and his heart rate accelerated rapidly .

"Hello everyone, I'm Ned Leeds-" Ned began and looked at Peter, it was his cue to compleat Ned's sentence. In the past month they had reversed the entire presentation, right from the introduction to the final thank you, more than a hundred times, so much that they could have recited it in their sleep, the only thing that could have ruined it was stage fright .

"And I am Peter Parker. " Peter said , his hands all sweaty. His eyes fell on Tony who was standing in the absolute front part of the crowd, he flashed Peter an encouraging smile and a thumbs up . He felt his confidence built a little.

"We are from Queens, New York. Theres something we have been working on and we would like to share it with you today." 

The main presentation starts from here 

"This project investigates a new method for the extraction of microplastics (plastic particles less than 5mm in diameter) from water. Our method was inspired by an article written by Arden Warner using non-toxic iron oxide (magnetite) to clean up oil-spills. We used this method in the extraction of microplastics by adding oil to a suspension containing a known concentration of microplastics, these then migrated into the oil phase. Magnetite powder was added. The resulting microplastic containing ferro-fluid was removed using strong magnets." Peter explained. He lifted the cloth that was covering the table to reveale a beaker and several other things, the camera focused on the table and the live vedio projected to the screen behind them, "We would like to demonstrate it with a small experiment." Peter added. They the proceeded to do the experiment.

They added micro plastic to a beaker full of clean water, they then added oil to the water and mixed the water properly. They then added powdered magnetite to the water and vigorously steared it again. They then took a small electromagnet and and took our all the magnetite and all the micro plastic and oil were pulled out with it making the water visibly purer now.

"The hypothesis was that this extraction method would remove 85% or higher of microplastics in samples.- " Ned took over again after the experiment, " To measure the concentration of microplastics in a given sample, we built a visible light spectrometer which could analyse the spectra of light passed through samples using the software Spectragryph. This used the Beer-Lambert law to determine the concentration of a sample. Samples were also examined under a microscope and analysed in Adobe Photoshop. Both testing methods gave a measurement of plastics removed."

" The 10 most commonly found microplastics were used in tests. All plastic samples used needed to be prepared before extraction.The results obtained supported the hypothesis with an average of 87.6% ± 1.1% extraction. The method used was most effective on fibres obtained from a washing machine and least effective on polypropylene plastics." 

"We conclude that our method would form the basis for an effective way of extracting microplastic from water, if this method could be applied to clean the water before its released into the water bodies then a lot of pollution can be prevented ."

" Microplastics have been found in the digestive tracts of many species of aquatic animals. With our method, we can save a lot of those animals . Maybe we can save a lot of aquatic creatures from extinction in the longer run . Peter concluded .   
End of presentation 

They thanked the crowd bowed, taking their leave. They walked straight to Tony who's eyes were practically glowing with pride.

"Was I alright on stage, Did I stutter ? I was so scared up there. I almost felt like I'd pee mt pants. I couldn't even hear my own voice out if nervousness " Peter blabered out. Ned on the other hand was taking deep breaths, trying to calm his nervous adrenalin butterflies also tring to accept that their presentation was finally compleat. 

"Don't worry kid, you two did great. " Tony complimented and started walking . Both Peter and Ned followed grinning widely . 

"If you two ever want, I'm extending an offer to the join the research and development sector of Stark enterprises. Don't answer now though, tell me when our flight back to New York ends." Tony casually slipped in .

Peter and Ned stopped dead on their tracks to surprised to speak . This really was an amazing day , they had no idea it was about to get way more weirder and dangerous .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending is kinda crudy but I hope you liked the chapter , this is my longest chapter yet.


	4. Four

Hiro checked himself in the washroom mirror and proceeded to adjust his lapel for what could have been the hundredth time . His hands next travelled to his hair slightly, only slightly less messy than usual, aunt Cass herself had put lots of effort in trying to tame it a little. 

Wasabi rushed into the washroom, a frustrated looking his face, "Hiro, your presentation is in fifteen minutes, can you please get out of here quickly, you may not realize it but you've been in here for almost 10 minutes now. Gogo says that if you don't get out within a minute then she doesn't care if this is the men's washroom, she's going to get in here and drag your sorry butt out ." He said .

Hiro shook his head slightly, a tiny smile crept on his lips " let's go then. " he shrugged and they walked out of the washroom together . 

Hiro wasn't a person who would normally spend a lot of time in front of the mirror but then, today wasn't any normal day anyway. Never once in his life had he thought he would be presenting Baymax but here he was, ready to do the same thing in a matter or minutes.

Though he had to prepare for today in the short span of just a week, he had tried his best.He had worked hard, probably harder than the time he had to present his microbots because today he wasn't doing this for himself, he was doing this for Tadashi. He has spent hours scripting, he wanted his presentation to be how Tadashi would have liked it to be .

Hiro and Wasabi met the rest of the gang and aunt Cass minus Honey Lemon at the eating area which was set just outside the main building where the presentations were being held. 

"Ah you're finally back." Aunt Cass sighed . 

They had been inside watching every presentation and had only came out now to freshen up and eat. Hero only had some juice, he didn't feel like eating . He was nervous as hell.

A tired and flustered Honey Lemon came to there table not much later, she was having to work a lot because of her position in the student planning committee. "Hiro, you can start setting up now ." She announced . 

" I don't really need to set up anything, this-" He patted Baymax's charging port/case " is all that I need . ". Hiro stood up, ready to head back to the main building for the presentation. The rest of the gang rose with him too . 

" I gotta run to some other candidates before your presentation, let's have a quick selfie ." Honey lemon said .Hiro, Fred, Wasabi, Gogo, Aunt Cass all gathered around Honey. 

"Everyone say Hiro. " Honey giggled, everyone complied and she took the photo . 

Hiro's smile fell a little when he saw the picture, it was just like the Science Expo two years ago, the only difference was Tadashi's absence, it felt like a twang of pain in his chest . 

Aunt Cass noticed the change in Hiro's face and wrapped him in a hug, "all the best" she whispered in his ears. Honey lemon hugged him from another side and Gogo, fred and Wasabi joined it making it group hug . 

" All the Best Hiro " the said together . 

●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

Hiro climbed the stage and looked at the large crowd in front of him as he adjusted his clip on microphone a little, He easily spotted his aunt and friends all of them were either giving him a thumbs up or gesturing him to just breath .

A smile lit his face down he began to speak, " Hello everyone, I am Hiro Hamada, a fellow student of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and a native of San Fransokyo. What I'm about to present here was originally the creation of my older brother Tadashi Hamada " heard some audible sighs and sharp inhales from the crowd, a most of people in San Fransokyo were aware of what happened to Tadashi, there was even a plaque mentioning about him outside the reconstructed auditorium, the one which had caught fire.

Hiro felt his throat tightening a little, he continued, " since he couldn't compleat and present it himself, I'm here to do it for him . I'm going to need a volunteer, anyone who'd wanna step up ?" A girl somewhere betwee eight and ten standing in the front portion of the crowd shyly raised her hand.

The girl climbed the stage and stood awkwardly looking at the crowd. 

" Your name little one ?" 

"Izumi" 

Hiro took a piece of duct tape and walked towards the girl, his eyes held an appologetic look ," I apologise in advance Izumi, this is going to hurt. " Hiro said and before the girl could even comprehend he stuck the duct tape on her arm and pulled . " owww" The girl screeched in pain and the crowd collecticvly gasped. 

She was about to say something but was interrupted by beeping, she turned to look at the source of the beep . The red trolly like case, that was kept in the center of the stage, opened up and an adorable balloon like robot inflated out of it.

"This is baymax. " Hiro said, an involuntary smirk already formed in his face . The robot started walking towards the girl who looked at it with awe. 

"Hello. I am baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said, 'ow.' On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain? " Baymax asked Izumi .

The girl stared at him for a moment before looking at Hiro who gave her an encouraging look. 

" Umm 0.5" 

" I will scan you now. Scan complete. You have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm. I suggest an anti-bacterial spray." 

The girl extended her arm and baymax sprayed a cool liquid on it, "You have been a good girl, Have a lollipop." Baymax said, offering her a red apple flavoured lollipop. 

"Thank you" Izumi accepted it with a wide smile . 

" I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."

She was about to say the words when Hiro politly interrupted her, "Wait, don't say it now, I still need him for the presentation you know, in the time being, can you please sit their . ", he gestured to the seat near the stage so she didn't have to stand awkwardly on the stage for the rest of the presentation . 

Hiro resumed his presentation " When we talk about haveing robots help take care of people and trying to do that with a very heavy robot is difficult, because sometimes computers break down or crash and the robot moves in unexpected ways, and sometimes people aren’t very co-operative, also many of the robots can be really scary too." 

" If a robot is very heavy, let’s say 100-150 kilograms, it can hurt the children or a pet. These problems can easily be taken care of by the help of Baymax. Since it is an inflatable vinyl robot most of it is basicaly air, its skeleton is made up of carbon fiber which makes it exceptionally light but strong too and it's actuators make it capable of lifting a thousand pounds . Its is programed with over ten thousand medical procedures. It uses supercapacitors which meaMoreover Baymax's structure makes his look like a walking marshmallow also making him exceptionally huggable and children friendly. Baymax can change the future of caregiving", Hiro paused for a moment to look at the crowd, one look and he knew he had won them over . 

Hiro looked at the girl who had volunteered, " M'lady would you do the needful, maybe rate it's hug while you're at it ? " Hiro said .

The girl skipped up the stage all the way to baymax, she shyly looked around the crowd and then to Hiro, seeing his encouraging and reassuring look she wrapped him into a hug . Baymax wrapped is vinyl arms around her and patted her head, "there, there", Baymax said , many "awwws " were heard from the crowd . 

She separated from the hug and said, " I am satisfied with my care" with a toothy grin . 

Baymax made his way to his charging port and stepped in it, it immediately deflated and the case reformed over it and beeping indicated his compleat deactivation. 

"That was Baymax !" Hiro finished and the crowd erupted into a round of applause along with loud cheers. Hiro bowed and proceeded to get down from the stage rolling Baymax with him . 

Just when he was about to step down the staires Izumi skipped to him, "the hug was a solid twenty out of ten !"she grinned and ran off.

The moment he got down the stares he was again wrapped into a group hug by his aunts and friends. They were congratulating him and him how great he did and how proud the were when Hiro turned slightly to the left and saw The Tony Stark walking towards him along with the two guys from the microplastic and ferro-fluid display , they were approximately the same age as him .

" Your presentation was amazing !" The shorter one with black hair said . 

" thanks, yours was nice too " Hiro replied with a wide smile, now that the presentation was done he was back to his normal self .

" I'm Ned Leeds"

"I'm Peter Parker." The taller brown haired boy said .

"Hiro Hamada." Hiro said in return.

"I don't think I need to introduce myself " a voice behind Peter was heard . 

" Obviously not ! You're Tony Stark !" Hiro replied, his eyes and smile both wide with excitement. 

" Well Hiro, that Baymax is really amazing, and I have a feeling that it has an amazing A.I. that you didn't really show. It could be revolutionary " Tony said.

Hiro blushed a little, he wasn't really used to getting complements from such famous people, suddenly he felt the sense of deja vu, he was reminded of Alister Krei. 

" Before you say it Mr. Stark, Baymax is not for sale." Hiro said , everyone around his was slightly shocked by his bluntness, even Tony himself was taken back a little . 

"I wasn't about say anything about buying it. I was about to talk about co-developing . " Tony stated. 

" Oh , alright, I just -"

" No need to explain yourself, hears my card, think about my offer . You can tell me whenever you reach a decision. Though before I leave San Fransokyo day after tommorow would be ideal . "

Hiro took the business card from Tony, he was about to say something when Gogo tapped his shoulder and gestured towards her watch and started rushing to the exit . Hiro looked at his own watch, it was beeping in way that alerted the wearer and no one else around them. 

" Thank you Mr. Stark, I'll surely think about it ." He said and started running behind the gang, he abruptly turned towards Peter and Ned and added, " I hope I'll be able to see you two again ." . He had no idea that he would be seeing one of them earlier than he could think. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, they have finaly met!!!!
> 
> I hope you people liked the chapter . 
> 
> I took a lot of things in the presentation from one of Chris Atkinson, he is the one whose work was used as an inspiration for Baymax, here's the link if anyone of you would like to check out the full article - https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=https://robohub.org/the-real-soft-robots-that-inspired-baymax-with-chris-atkeson/&ved=2ahUKEwjFmIKI95vkAhVEso8KHcQgACYQFjAJegQIAhAB&usg=AOvVaw22gnYwHQ-lv9m8I4Rmtw3P.
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> -love, vianna_spt

**Author's Note:**

> Hopen you liked the chapter. I'll try to update every weekend but in case you want to read more of it at once then this story is also in wattpad under the same name, where I 3 chapters ahead along with an extra oneshot
> 
> My wattpad account - vianna_spt


End file.
